Paradise
by Ms. Cookie
Summary: Rosette Christopher fugiu com um demônio, e só os livros foram testemunhas. [SemiAU, CR]


**Paradise**

"Irmã Rosette fugiu com um demônio."

Não se falava de outra coisa no convento. As freiras, quando se cruzavam, sussurravam estas palavras baixinho, como uma prece. A notícia se espalhou depressa como nenhuma outra.

"Irmã Rosette fugiu com um demônio."

As noviças, mais eufóricas, respondiam aos murmúrios: "Fugiu? Mas como?"

Mas recebiam um balanço de ombros como resposta. "Ela estava na biblioteca, como sempre. Se alguém sabe, são os livros."

**X**

A biblioteca do convento da Ordem de Magdala era uma das maiores do mundo. Estantes e mais estantes de livros se seguiam num enorme labirinto. Rosette Christopher era a única freira que não tinha medo de passar muito tempo lá dentro, e por isso mesmo ficou encarregada do lugar.

Mas um dia ela foi para lá, e não voltou.

A irmã Kate, encarregada geral, passou a mão pela escrivaninha da biblioteca. Tudo parecia em ordem. As janelas não estavam quebradas, ao contrário, todas pareciam trancadas por dentro. Como seria possível que ninguém tivesse visto Rosette sair?

"Irmã Kate?" Chamou uma voz fraca. O rosto pálido de irmã Anne, sob o hábito azul, apareceu detrás de uma estante, carregando uma lamparina.

"Estou aqui," respondeu a mais velha, solene. "O que foi?"

Anne fechou o punho e uma gota de suor gelado escorreu-lhe pela face, embora não estivesse tão quente assim na biblioteca. "Eu—eu achei irmã Rosette."

**X**

**Os _livros_ sempre foram os companheiros preferidos de Rosette Christopher.**

**Mal aprendeu a identificar os símbolos e compreender as palavras, ela era sempre vista com algo para ler. As outras crianças a entediavam, bem como os estudos. O mundo a entediava, mas ler a levava para fora deste mundo.**

**Não foi a toa que mais tarde ficou encarregada da biblioteca, seu próprio infinito particular que apenas as noviças estudantes invadiam de vez em quando.**

**Até que, depois de um tempo, _ele_ começou a vir.**

**Ela não sabia quem era, mas é claro que estava lá. Ela podia senti-lo, atrás de cada estante, espiando, tímido. Ela desviava os olhos da página branca para encará-lo quando ficava perto demais e, puf, num segundo ele partia.**

**Mas sempre voltava, alguns minutos depois.**

**Um dia, ela leu em voz alta, e a presença dele nunca fora tão nítida.**

"**... E eles viveram felizes para sempre." Ela fechou o livro de contos tranqüilamente e sorriu, mirando a capa. "Você gostou?"**

**E veio uma voz grave, mas tímida, que certamente não pertencia a este mundo:**

"**Muito."**

**X**

**As outras pessoas não pareciam ser capazes de enxergá-lo. Elas continuavam a entrar e sair da biblioteca como se um demônio não estivesse sentado naquela poltrona ao lado da escada, ou parado ao lado da estante. Rosette sempre ouvira muito sobre demônios durante suas aulas, mas jamais imaginara que se parecessem com seu amigo.**

**Ele era pequeno, tímido, e tinha os longos cabelos púrpuros presos numa trança. Na maior parte do tempo, ele a ouvia ler, ou então conversava com ela sobre uma trivialidade ou outra.**

**Os livros acompanhavam tudo isso, silenciosos, até que ele conseguiu se infiltrar definitivamente no universo particular dela, que era outrora habitado apenas pelos companheiros de papel e letras.**

**"É difícil acreditar na extensão da imaginação humana." Ele comentou quando ela terminou de ler o último capítulo de _Fausto_.**

**Rosette acariciou a capa dura da obra. "Sim, é mesmo, especialmente quando a maior parte da raça é tão medíocre. Livros são criações que ultrapassam em muito o criador, Chrno."**

**O demônio repousou as costas displicentemente numa estante, enfiando as mãos no bolso do sobretudo, pois fazia frio na terra. "Não está exagerando?"**

**Os livros achavam que não, mas permaneceram quietos.**

**"Bem, ultrapassam em muito qualquer um que _eu_ conheça, pelo me—" Ela se deteve nesse ponto. Levantou os olhos da capa vermelha e fixou-os em Chrno, depois, sorriu ligeiramente. "—não, tem razão, talvez eu tenha exagerado."**

**Ela voltou a ler, e Chrno inclinou a cabeça para o lado, confuso.**

**X**

**"Eles vão demolir este lugar."**

**Cada livro da biblioteca ecoou estas palavras, espalhando a notícia entre si com um burburinho imaginário.**

**"Está tarde, Rosette," Comentou Chrno, preocupado. A noite ia alta lá fora e a chuva fustigava as janelas sem piedade. "e está frio, também. Não é melhor você voltar para os dormitórios?"**

**Ela sorriu, abraçando os joelhos. "Se eu sair daqui, será para nunca mais voltar." Houve uma pausa tensa, que só a chuva desrespeitou até Rosette interromper. "É caro demais manter este espaço. Não se usa nem metade deste acervo..."**

**Outra pausa. Chrno olhou ao seu redor, com uma saudade antecipada. "É um lugar maravilhoso, este." Depois ajoelhou-se ao lado da amiga. "Eu sinto muito."**

**Os livros também sentiam, mas não disseram nada. Um raio caiu lá fora e iluminou fantasmagoricamente as altas paredes da biblioteca por um segundo.**

**"Sabe, Chrno," Rosette sussurrou quando tudo escureceu novamente. "Eu não vejo motivos para continuar aqui. E se a gente fugisse para bem longe?"**

**Ele acompanhou, de joelhos, conforme ela se levantava para andar até a escada usada para alcançar livros mais altos. "Você não sabe o quanto eu gostaria," Ele confessou. "Mas fugir para onde? Eu tenho um tempo limitado na terra. Pelo menos uma vez ao dia, tenho que voltar para onde você não pode me acompanhar."**

**Rosette subiu os degraus da escada, enfática. Os livros a observaram passar solenemente. "Não posso?"**

**"Não. Você dedicou sua vida ao serviço dEle. Mesmo que estivesse _morta_—" Ele fez uma pausa e engoliu em seco. De repente parecia ter um prego em sua garganta. "—você não poderia me acompanhar até _lá_."**

**"Me diga, Chrno," Ela interrompeu sua subida, nos últimos degraus. "desrespeitar qualquer um dos mandamentos me dá um ticket só de ida para _lá_, certo?"**

**Chrno segurou o fôlego. Os livros o acompanharam.**

**"Inclusive 'não matarás'?" Rosette prosseguiu com um sorriso gélido.**

**"Sim—sim, não matarás a levará para lá." Ele repetiu maquinalmente, a cor fugindo das faces. Rosette terminou de subir os degraus e ficou de pé sobre a enorme estante, abrindo os braços como se estivesse num trampolim.**

**Fechou os olhos e fingiu que o vento gelado da tempestade que rugia lá fora lhe batia nas faces. Imaginação nunca faltou a Rosette Christopher.**

**"Então vem, Chrno—vamos fugir."**

**Os livros gritaram, desesperados, quando ela mergulhou de cabeça no ar.**

**X**

Anne cobriu a boca com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra segurava a lamparina. A luz que vinha dela tremia compulsivamente, mas sempre deixando em foco a figura estendida no chão. Irmã Kate inspirou profundamente e fez o sinal da cruz.

"U—uma cabeça—" Balbuciou Anne. "não—não deveria _poder_ ficar nessa posição..."

Esse não era o tipo de coisa que se via muito num convento. De fato, em todos os seus trinta anos na Ordem de Magdala, Kate nunca tinha visto nada parecido. Não _dentro_ da ordem. Não de uma de _suas_ freiras.

"Anne, vá trazer ajuda." Ela disse com o máximo de auto-controle que conseguiu reunir. A irmã pousou a lamparina no chão e saiu com passos rápidos.

Kate, sozinha, tirou o hábito da freira no chão. Os cabelos louros se espalharam pelo assoalho de madeira, emoldurando o rosto que parecia sorrir.

Ela podia jurar que ouvira um murmúrio assombrado percorrendo a biblioteca.

Rosette Christopher tinha fugido com um demônio, e só os livros foram testemunhas.

**X**

**Notas da Autora: Olá, pessoas felizes :**

**O tema era _livros_. Supostamente, este é um fic de terror, mas ficou mais legal na cabeça que no papel. Eu o imaginei enquanto estava no dentista e era para ficar um clima um pouco parecido com Toby Dammit, aquele curta do Fellini.**

**Não deu certo, paciência.**

**Fazia tanto tempo que não escrevia CR XD Apenas da OOCness da Rosette, até que ficou simpático. Meus personagens favoritos são os livros.**

**Prosopopéia ou personificação - quem disse que conceitos de estilística não servem para nada?**

**Kisskiss!**


End file.
